Where the Water Flows
by Glytchi CiSteem
Summary: Sasori and Deidara live in a world governed by one's zodiac sign, always tattooed somewhere on their skin. However, these two were both born a very rare and much hated sign: Aquarius. Both are treated like the devil incarnate and have the scars to show it. What happens when they meet? AU, full of angst and a bit of fluff. SasoDei. It's boyxboy. Don't like, don't read.


Heyaz! It be Glytchi CiSteem (previously MadameMurder) with a SasoDei story!1!

Okay, I have never been that hyper in my life. Seriously though, this was requested by a friend of mine so I started writing. Um...

Oh! The rating may go up in the future. I couldn't fit that in the summary, but there may be lemon. Just a warning. If I do put in lemon, it shall have a warning in the note. Mkay, on to disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sasori or Deidara or any of the other characters. I do, however, own this story.

ON WITH THIS STORY THAT I OWN!

* * *

Sasori had a worse life than most people did, and he didn't have much more ahead of him, due to the fate written on his skin.

You see, Sasori was an Aquarius, and Aquarians, according to most, are the devil incarnate. This may have been because, unlike anyone else, an Aquarian would march to their own beat of the drum, being weird and proud. This could also be because of the fact that Aquarians had insistent bad luck that tended to follow anyone they were around for a while.

Being given such a fate, Sasori did everything he could to hide his left hand. It was his destiny, something some almighty deity had tattooed to his skin the day he had been born. He considered himself extremely unlucky having it in such a convenient spot too, since it was a bit harder to play it off that 'it was hard to show.' Needless to say, his parents hadn't been happy the sunny day he was born. In fact, they despaired to the point that they had both decided to commit suicide when Sasori was around five years old, leaving him to his grandmother.

No one that wasn't closely related to him in the village knew of his mark except the doctor, who made a point to not let anyone know since he didn't have the heart to tell the village and get the child killed.

Sasori had been born in the village of Aka in the land of Suna. Since the last name was decided by where you were born, this made Sasori's full name Sasori Akasuna.

His mother had been a Virgo, generally observant and helpful people that tended to go into fields of editing or teaching.

His father was a Scorpio, a group of usually fiery and strong people who usually strayed towards career fields of law or medicine.

Sasori's grandmother was a Libra. Libras tended to be idealistic and peaceful people that grew to be treasurers.

Sasori, however, was the sign no one **ever **mentioned, other than to remind their children why not to walk into a cemetery at night, why they shouldn't talk to strangers, and why they should always be grateful for what they had and never ask for more.

Some people say Aquarians exist because people are cruel, because people need someone to look at and think 'thank the Deity that's not me.'

Others claimed that like demons, Aquarians were simply a _nuisance,_ dangerous, but only on the simplest level. They were only something they needed to be rid of.

Sasori had managed to get his hands on a small, old house filled with rats and mice always keeping him awake at night. He had gotten through some of his recent years without anyone knowing his sun sign, and planned to keep it that way. Not even his only 'friend' knew it.

Though he was only 22, Sasori had made countless puppets (though he did keep count, as it was important to him) He preferred keeping his puppets to selling them, and instead made his money, or lack thereof, off of selling paintings and the occasional sculpture.

Sasori was extremely fortunate, knowing his sun sign. He was fortunate enough even, to be able see those around him that he was able to pity. Like the people on the street corners, being or offering to clean one's shoes for a copper coin or a piece of bread. One of these people was Granny Sakura.

Granny Sakura was an older woman who knew how to make just about the best bread in the world. Sasori remember tasting it when he had first come to this village and almost smiling at the acute taste. The woman had lost both of her arms a couple of years ago to a disease when it swept the nation.

That afternoon, Sasori was walking down to the bazaar. Had he known what would await him; would he have taken the longer way around? Would he have gone at all?

That was something no one would ever know, but he did go, oblivious as he was. Oblivious to the fact that in the bazaar, there was a blonde waiting for him(Well not necessarily for him, just for someone with a few coins, really). A blonde that could lead him away from the fortune he had worked so hard to get.

Seeing the shine of yellow, Sasori decided to join the crowd surrounding the man(or woman?). He watched as the blonde cart wheeled and flipped around the little spot of the path that he seemed to have claimed for himself.

The man had elbow length blonde hair, a large amount of which was in a ponytail on top of his head. His long bangs covered the left side of his face and were tied by the end to the top of his shirt so as to keep them there. He wore a yellow shirt made of many a mix-matched yellow fabric that showed his midriff. The shirt had multiple diamond patches on it, all in little designs. His pants went just past his knees and were designed the same way as his shirt. His boots were rather large on him and the soles seemed to be coming off.

He would stop his stunts just long enough to bow and say 'thank you' whenever someone would toss a coin in the top hat made the same way as his clothes that was right in front of the now dwindling crowd.

After a while, Sasori realized that he was one of the only ones left there, and decided to toss in a coin before moving on. As the blonde bowed, he gave Sasori a knowing smile, like he know one of Sasori's many secrets. The red-head's face remained an emotionless mask as he walked off towards Tenten's stand.

Looking to the sky, the puppeteer figured he had been at the 'show' for about fifteen minutes. He then glanced down to his black gloved left hand, just to make sure that his mark was still covered, which it was. Still, Sasori found himself thinking. _Did that blonde somehow know? _

* * *

__Yeyz! My first fanfic in which the main character is not an oc! Please let me know what you think, but no flaming. And no, I will not be all sad and stuff if no one comes. (okay, so I kind of will)

Seriously, review, follow and favorite please!


End file.
